Legend vs Legend
by Dark Puck
Summary: The Magic Knights return to Cephiro to find it in the midst of a civil war. Leading the opposing side are other Magic Knights! Can they convince their predecessors to join them?
1. 0

Magic Knight Rayearth:  
Legend vs Legend  
0

* * *

Ellie sighed as she looked out over the city of Tokyo. It had been four years since she had moved away from her best friends, and it was at times like this, when she could see beautiful landscapes spread out before her, that she missed them the most. She turned away with another sigh, her eyes passing over a man who was a dead ringer for 'Redo as she started to walk towards the elevator – 

_Wait a minute_.

She took another look at the man, her eyes widening. "Laredo?"

His shoulders stiffened, and he turned to face her, his face lighting in recognition. "Elantra!" Two strides brought the muscular young man close enough to envelop her in the bone-crushing bear hug that was his trademark.

Laughing, Ellie squirmed free and grinned up at him. "Of all the places to run into a blast from my past! What are you doing here?"

"Vacation," he replied. "I remembered you said Tokyo Tower was a great place to visit, and since I found myself in Japan, I decided to give it a go."

She nodded, and realised that she was looking for the third member of their little group. "How's Camry?" she asked, looking back up at Laredo.

The tall man sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I haven't seen him in two years. He pulled a disappearing act right after graduation, and nobody's heard from him since then."

"Possibly because I wanted it that way."

Startled, Laredo and Ellie turned to see a slender young man watching them and smirking. He raised his right hand in a casual salute and added, "Yo."

"Camry, you son of a –" Laredo began, only to be cut off by Ellie's happy cry and pounce-hug of the smaller man. Camry hugged her back, looking at Laredo with an expression that said, _Later_. Laredo nodded, then grinned and clapped him on the shoulder. "It's been way too long since we three were together. Let's get something to eat and catch up."

"All right!" Ellie cried, releasing her other friend. "I know the perfect –"

A burst of light cut her off, breaking into flashes of red, blue, and green that enveloped each of them, then vanished, leaving empty space where the trio had been seconds before…

* * *

_Magic Knight Rayearth is_ © _1993_ _to CLAMP. Laredo, Camry, and Ellie and other OCs are all mine, however. Please keep in mind that this fanfic is manga-based._


	2. I

Magic Knight Rayearth:  
Legend vs Legend  
1

* * *

"Hurry, Hikaru!" cried a young woman with long blue hair. "We've been waiting for you!"

"Umi, Fuu!" a short redhead yelled back, waving and laughing. "I'm sorry; my last exam ran late!"

The last girl, who had short blonde hair, smiled indulgently at the energetic Hikaru. "It's been a month since we last visited Cephiro," she said with a sad smile. "But at least we finally made it – we'll be high-schoolers next year!"

"I can't wait to tell Lantis and Eagle!" Hikaru exclaimed with a broad grin.

"After she explains it," Umi smirked, drawing her hair over her shoulder.

"Shh!" Fuu admonished as the trio joined hands. They focused on Cephiro, felt the familiar sensation of dimension transfer…

Hikaru frowned as she looked around. "Cephiro looks… wrong." Umi and Fuu nodded, surveying their surroundings. The skies were dark, as if heralding an approaching storm, and the landscape itself was shrouded in shadow. The Magic Knights had noticed that the state of the land often reflected the state of those supporting it. As everyone now supported the land, they understandably found this disturbing.

"What's been happening here?" Umi wondered.

"Magic Knights!"

At the cry, the girls turned to see a familiar man approaching them. "LaFarga!" Hikaru cried gleefully, running to greet the big man with a hug. The expression on his face, however, brought her to a halt – this was not her friend LaFarga, but the warrior Dal LaFarga. "LaFarga, what's wrong?"

"I'll explain inside," he replied shortly. "It's not safe out here."

The Magic Knights exchanged a glance, then quickly followed him. The three girls had to trot in order to match the swordsman's large strides, but they understood LaFarga's urgency to get them under cover – without their armour and weapons, they would be helpless against anything Cephiro chose to throw at them, and everyone knew it.

Hikaru, however, couldn't keep herself from asking, "LaFarga, what's going on?"

His reply made the girls gasp in horror: "War."

-§-§-§-§-§-

Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu sat in a conference room, listening gravely to Guru Clef's explanation of what had transpired in their absence. On their arrival at the fortress created only a year before, the guru had restored their armour and weapons before ushering them into the chamber and explaining the war.

It had begun shortly after their last visit, spurred on by conspiracy theorists who were convinced that the lack of a Pillar would destroy Cephiro. They wanted to return to the Pillar system, and seemed to think that destroying the allies of the Magic Knights would restore it.

"But why?" Hikaru exclaimed in horror. "The Pillar system brought nothing but pain! Cephiro is better off now!"

"They believe that it was a better system," Clef replied sadly.

LaFarga snorted. "The Pillar system is nothing but an excuse," he rumbled. "All their leaders are interested in is conquest and plunder. They talk of the Pillar system to get the people on their side."

The look Clef shot at him indicated that this was an old argument, but he let it go, returning to his briefing. "This has been brewing for more than a month, of course, but we weren't overly concerned with it, as the 'rebellion' consisted of no more than a few dozen people making speeches in markets. But then something changed.

"Somehow, they raised an army, and turned on Cephiro. We were able to drive them back with ease – until two weeks ago."

"What happened?" Fuu asked, worried.

"They got three new generals," LaFarga growled. "Little more than children, yet they rally their troops and emerge victorious."

Umi frowned. "Good generals don't fall out of thin air," she mused.

"We think they may have."

Startled, the girls turned towards the new voice. Its owner moved into the light, tossing a cube towards Clef. "Eagle's report. He's got better visuals," Cail Lantis added, stepping back to his place against the wall.

Clef nodded to the Magic Knights. "It is good that you are here now – you need to see this."

He set the cube down on the table and depressed a button on its side. Light shone from the top, blinding white until it resolved itself into an image of a young man with white hair and golden eyes. "We've managed to penetrate beyond enemy lines," he said softly. "Information has been easy to come by, visuals less so. I cannot speak for the quality of these images, so please bear with me."

Eagle Vision faded from sight, to be replaced by a slender young man. The Magic Knights realised immediately that he couldn't be from Cephiro – his clothing was distinctly American in style. Dark blue jeans covered his lower body, while a tight white t-shirt encased his torso. His long blue hair was tied back at the nape of his neck, while a smirk hovered on his face. He looked so smug Umi wanted to slap him. "Meet Camry. He's the sneakiest of the three and proclaims that he's a thief, not a general. Often. And loudly."

The boy's image dissolved into pixels before reforming into one of a slim young woman. Like Camry, her clothing was American, though she wore a sleeveless green jumpsuit. Two belts circled her hips, emphasising her slender physique. Her hair was the same colour as her clothes, and she wore it in a pair of braids that were joined together at the ends. One might underestimate her at first, Fuu noted, until they saw the tension in the shoulders, as though she were ready to spring into action. "This is Elantra. She can be considered the gentlest of the three, if only because she tends to focus on defence rather than offence. She also seems to be the peacemaker."

The woman vanished, and a third image shimmered into place. Hikaru sat up straighter, noting the simple black pants and red shirt he wore. He was more muscular than the first man, and certainly the tallest. His features were determined, his eyes hard; he wore his red hair short, save for the bangs that fell into his eyes. "Laredo, their leader. He's the most dangerous of the three, because he thinks in the long-term. He's a good strategist, nearly as good as our own generals and certainly much better than theirs."

This man's image faded away to be replaced by a tired-looking Eagle. "We're trying to discover more about them, but it's… difficult." He nodded to the room at large. "Eagle Vision out."

Clef turned off the box and looked at the stunned Magic Knights. Umi was the first to speak, her voice shaky. "They're from our world…," she whispered.

Clef nodded. "We suspected so, but we were unable to confirm it until now."

Fuu frowned. "Given Eagle's information, it's hard to believe that they've caused you this much trouble – especially if their best strategist isn't as good as your own."

Lantis strode to the cube and picked it up, taking a slim disk out of it and replacing it with another. "It isn't their soldiers giving us problems – it's those three. Watch this." He depressed the button and set the box down, stepping back as white light again burst from the top. The quality here was poorer, but the Magic Knights could see that this was a battlefront. The fight seemed fairly one-sided, on the side of Cephiro's troops – the enemy ranks were being decimated with weapons and spells.

Fuu could hear LaFarga snarling, and wondered if he had been present at this battle. A shout from the video caught her attention, and she tuned back in time to see the green-haired girl raise her hands as a powerful spell headed towards her troops. "**Guardian Wind**!" she cried, and magic spilled from her hands, taking the form of green sparks that spread out over her troops, protecting them from the spell.

The blue-haired man was next to take the field, and Umi growled, imagining that he was smirking as he dodged the spell sent for him. One of his hands came up in a familiar gesture, then he cried, "**Water Dragon**!" Blue magic surrounded him, forming into a dragon made of water which then attacked the Cephirans.

Hikaru watched in shock as the redhead took his turn, not even bothering to dodge the wild spell that grazed his cheek. He said something none of them could catch, then called out, "**Red Lighting**!" The electricity flew from his hands to dance over the bodies of his opponents, who fell with screams of pain. He simply watched for a moment before ending his assault and walking away, to be joined by his companions.

Lantis stopped the video, looking at the three girls. "This was our introduction to them three weeks ago. Now you see why we have a problem."

Again, Umi was the first to speak. "Th-those are _our_ attacks!" she sputtered.

Fuu, more shocked than angry, mused, "They use their attacks with great familiarity, for having been in Cephiro for such a short time."

It was Hikaru who realised the truth. "They've been to Cephiro before, haven't they?" she asked Clef.

The guru sighed and nodded. "Yes. I know them."

Nobody had expected that comment. Clef raised a hand to forestall the startled outbursts and addressed them sternly. "Do not forget that I am far older than you all. I met them several years ago, when I was only seventy." Jaws around the room dropped as Clef added, "Clearly, only a few years have passed for them since their last visit…"

"Clef, who are they?" Lantis demanded.

"Laredo. Camry. Elantra," Clef said absently, looking towards the ceiling. "Fire, Water, and Wind…" He looked at his wide-eyed audience. "Hikaru. Umi. Fuu. These three… are your predecessors."


	3. II

Magic Knight Rayearth:  
Legend vs Legend  
2

* * *

"Ow…," Camry murmured, rubbing the back of his head. "What the hell just happened?"

"A light flashed," came the pain-filled voice of Ellie, "and then the floor went away, and we fell… just like…"

"Just like when we came to Cephiro. Ellie, Camry, are you all right?" finished Laredo.

Two affirmatives reassured the eldest of the trio, who in turn assured them he was also fine.

"The question is… where are we?" Ellie wondered.

Laredo simply pointed skywards, towards a familiar floating mountain.

"… Cephiro?"

There was a moment of silence as all three considered the connotations.

"There's… a new Pillar…" whispered Camry.

More silence.

"NO!" Ellie shrieked. "NO! I don't care if I have to spend the rest of my life here! I refuse!"

"Ellie-" Laredo started, but the girl wasn't listening.

"Once was more than enough! _I am not going to have more blood on my hands!_"

"_Ellie!_" Laredo barked. _That_ caught her attention, and she looked guiltily at the redhead, who sighed. "Not all Pillars will be corrupt, and there may not necessarily be a new Pillar."

"You are correct, Magic Knight," said a new voice. The trio whirled to see a tall man with short white hair walking towards them. "In fact, there is no longer a Pillar."

"WHAT?"

"Cephiro no longer has a Pillar," he repeated.

"What do you mean?" Camry asked. "And who are you?"

The man bowed. "I am Diablo, a Palu. Please, come with me. Yil Yaris has been waiting for you."

The trio exchanged glances and shrugged. What harm could it do?

-§-§-§-§-§-

Yaris was able to bestow magic upon the three again, but evolving armour was beyond her capacity as a _yil_ – a sorceress. Only Guru Clef, it seemed, was capable of it. Together, Yaris and Diablo convinced the trio that Cephiro's lack of a Pillar System would eventually destroy Cephiro. They, the former Magic Knights, would be needed against the defenders of the new System.

Clef's was the only name they recognised. Laredo, Camry, and Elantra had been completely floored on discovering that most of the people they had met on their own quest to save Cephiro – all three mentally translated that phrase as 'murder the Pillar' – had since passed on, except Guru Clef. Even the Pillar who had replaced the one they had killed had died of old age, passing the mantle onto the land's princess, Emeraude.

The trio was brought up to date on current events, and had magic re-bestowed on them… then were told about the war. The trio immediately decided to help.

-§-§-§-§-§-

"'Battle' is not the right word for this," Camry said, as the trio overlooked the battlefield. "'Slaughter' is the proper term."

Laredo and Ellie nodded. The rebels were being thoroughly trounced.

Ellie smiled. "Let's turn the tide, Magic Knights." She stepped forward as a _yil_ cast a powerful spell and raised her hands. "**Guardian Wind**!" she called, feeling magic spill from her hands and spread over the rebel soldiers, protecting them.

"My turn," Camry grinned as he raised his right hand toward the sky. "**Water Dragon**!" By now the _yil_ was aware of their presence. He shielded against Camry's spell, but was only able to protect the back half of the fighting force. Dropping the shield, he cast a spell none could hear but which lanced straight for Laredo.

Laredo didn't bother to dodge, letting the spell graze his cheek as he calmly surveyed the remaining troops. "Bothersome," he said softly. "**Red Lightning**!" Fiery electricity shot away from the sphere his spell had formed, forcing the Cephirans into retreat. Only one man, surrounded by the rebels, remained.

The swordsman had been surrounded, yet he was still wrecking havoc on his opponents. "I can get him from here," Camry said darkly, raising a hand. "**Water** – huh?"

Laredo had grabbed his wrist. "That man is a _dal_, or I'll eat my hat," he said softly.

"…you don't have a hat."

"That's beside the point. Ellie, would you mind…?"

"Not at all. **Wind of Admonishment**!"

-

Lafarga halted his sword midswing as winds cocooned his opponents. A smile starting on his face, he turned to greet Fuu, whom he hadn't expected to see for another few weeks, only to be brought up short by the sight of the three strangers who had so suddenly changed the tide of this battle. His eyes narrowed as he demanded, "Do you expect me to surrender?"

The tallest of the three, a redhead, smiled. "Of course not. Expecting that would be an insult to you and your rank. My teacher would rise from her grave to kick my ass six ways from next Sunday."

"Your… teacher?"

"Long story. In any case, I'm offering you a deal."

"No."

"Hear me out, _dal_. Please. It only requires that you do what you do best."

Lafarga was intrigued despite himself. "Go on."

"You and me. Swords only, no magic."

These words produced an immediate outcry from the two on either side of the boy. Even Lafarga was startled – until he remembered how well Hikaru fought with a sword. "Very well. What are your terms?"

"Easy. I win, you have a new temporary home in the castle basement. You win, Camry here gets you a ride home." The blue-haired boy waved.

Lafarga smiled; he could almost like the redhead. "I accept, then."

There was a long hold while the trio searched their allies for a decent weapon, then the redhead reappeared with a broadsword in his hand and a strange expression on his face. In an oddly cheerful voice, he called to Lafarga, "Bet you my life this sword breaks."

Lafarga eyed the blade and realised that the redhead was taking quite a gamble – he had never seen a more shoddily made weapon in his life. The boy raised the sword to a guard position despite this, saying to his companions, "Ellie, Camry, make sure nobody interferes."

"You're an idiot, 'Redo," Camry muttered.

"Just make the damn shield."

"At once, my liege."

Lafarga hid a smile as the redhead rolled his eyes. "Any time you're ready, boy."

One crimson eyebrow twitched, but the boy took no other notice of the taunt. "Waiting on you, precious."

Lafarga silently mouthed the word 'precious' as he and the boy began circling each other, looking for an opening. When they did strike, they did so simultaneously, their swords coming together with a crash. The blades slid apart and came together a second time as Camry told Ellie to start taking bets.

They seemed to be evenly matched, but as the match wore on, it became obvious who was the superior swordsman. The boy was forced to defend more and more against Lafarga's assaults. Finally, as he was falling back under another rain of strikes, the redheaded ex-Magic Knight lost his footing and went down hard. His sword came up as Lafarga's came down – and the blade shattered.

-

"_Laredo!_" Ellie screamed, hiding her face in Camry's shirt.

There was a long moment of stunned silence before Ellie dared look. Laredo lay on his back, wide-eyed, still clutching the hilt of his broken sword, the _dal_'s sword close enough to his neck to draw blood. Neither man moved from this strange tableau, then Lafarga chuckled and moved his sword away. "You are either incredibly brave or incredibly stupid," he told his opponent, offering him a hand up.

Laredo barely had time to draw a breath before a green blur crashed into him, knocking him down again. "Ellie…," he said softly, seeing that she was sobbing into his shirt. He awkwardly stroked her hair as he looked up at Lafarga. "I think it's safe to say you won."

"Next time you gamble with your life, make sure you have a sword that won't break," Lafarga told him.

"N-no problem," Laredo said, then looked over at Camry. "Stop that and get the man a ride home."

Camry, who had been laughing since Ellie had glomped Laredo, forced himself to calm down. "Sure thing, 'Redo," he said, still grinning, before trotting off. An uneasy silence sprang up between Lafarga and Laredo. The girl had stopped crying, but she wouldn't let go of the Magic Knight of fire.

Several awkward minutes passed before Camry returned, leading a black horse. "Hope you can ride bareback. I wouldn't trust the tack around here."

Lafarga nodded his thanks to the Magic Knight of water and mounted the horse. "Take care of yourself," he instructed. "I shall face you again, _dal_ Laredo."

Ignoring the trio's wide eyes, Lafarga galloped away.


End file.
